Dante
Dante is a Main Character in The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction his allagience is unkown Throughout The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Dante is first seen stuck in Limbo he is seen fighting many demons and is seen to be enjoying himself he likes to be a smart ass and leads with quick remarks in and out of combat he does not interact well with others through the first episode he much rather enjoys annoying everyone as he thinks humans are below him Personality Dante is seen to care very little for people or there problems he is a go it alone type he does not work well with others specially with humans he considers them below him and not worth hes time, he despises demons and wants to rid the world of them. he likes to be a smartass and annoy people often with smart one liners and jokes. Powers and Abilites Super Strenght: Being both Angel and Demon Dante has immense strength suprior to that of any medium ages vampire, werewolf or Hybird (Vampire and Werewolf) he is stronger then most angels and demons. he can easily lift Humans off the ground with one hand and throw them around like rag dolls. Super Endurance: Being Both Angel and Demon Dante will not tire and can keep up in combat regardless of how long or how much energy he wastes. Super Speed: Dante can run faster then any human he can run short distances in seconds but he cannot out run Vampires,Werewolves or Hybrids (Vampire+Werewolf) he can however easily out run angels and other demons Flight: Being Half Angel Dante has the ability to fly he can boost himself to gain more speed Super Agility: Dante Being Both Angel and Demon can dodge and jumps with immense quickness and without difficulty Weapons expert: Dante has mastered all weapon arts Hand to Hand: Dante is a master of hand to hand combat and coupled with his immense strength and quickness makes him a deadly fighter Angel Blood: Dante Being half Angel means his blood is toxic to Vampires,Werewolves, Hybrids (that arnt also angels) and demons Demon Blood: Dante being Half Demon means his blood is toxic to Witches, Humans, and Angels Immunity: Dante is immune to all human afflictions his Hybrid Blood Makes Him Immune to the effects of either species blood Demon Potential: Dante if allowed to gather enough power can unleash his demon powers and for a time can stop time and his powers will increase for a short while and he can also banish low level angels or simply kill them with a single touch Angel Potential: Dante can also with enough power unleash his Angel Powers and for a short time he can stop time and dramatically increase his powers he will also be able to vanquish low level demons with a single touch. Intellegence: Dante is extremely clever during combat and is able to think of new ways to defeat enimeis Healing Factor: Dante being Both Angel and Demon can heal a lot quicker then either species can he heals non fatal wounds in minutes, heavier injuries may take hours or even days. Freedom: Being both angel and demon Dante can travel to Limbo Heaven and the materialstic world without the means of a spell he cannot however travel to the dark dimmention. Immortal: Dante can leave forever he will not age Weaknesses Damage: If Dante takes too much damage without being allowed to heal he will die, Dante can be killed by any means a human can however bullets do not effect him for a short while. Magic: Dante can be effected by Magic Banishment: Being both Angel and Demon he can be banished to both Limbo and Heaven Powerless: If Dante is trapped in limbo or heaven he cannot escape without the help of a witch Non Materialstic: if Dante is sent to limbo or heaven he cannot interact with any other worlds he will appear as a ghost Physical Appearence See Photo Trivia *Dante can travel to Limbo and Heaven from the materialistic world however once there he cannot go back without the help of a witch *Dante is 19 and his birthday is July 27th *Dante Cares not for Humans or Demons *Dante is hunted by all races *Dante considers himself the perfect Demon Hunter *Dante can be dragged to Limbo By Demons *Dante can be Dragged to Heaven By Angels *Dante's Father is currently in the dark Dimmention suffering eternal torment *Dante's Mother is dead *Dante's Father was a demon and the second one in exsistence *Dante's Mother was an Angel *Dante has both his mothers and fathers weapons *Dante's Brother is also a hybrid of angel and demon